Music in Seiyo
by Wui-chan
Summary: La música llega al Seiyo de mano de dos amigas a quien los demás consideran...diferentes. ¿Un coro de música moderna? AU Amuto. Kutau.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Una chica de cabello rosado corré por los pasillos de un concurrido instituto en donde las personas se alejan de ella y todas las miradas que le caen encima son de desprecio.

Esa chica soy yo.

Me llamo Amu Hinamori, tengo 15 años y mi sueño es ser cantante. Vale, parece la descripción de una chica normal, entonces...¿porqué me miran mal y me ignoran?

No lo se. Quizás todo empezó cuando llegué aquí, hace dos años, o desde que existo. No lo se. Quizás es por mi estilo de lolita punk, por mi extrema timidez o por mis actos de no-intencionada empollona. Sí. Según los demás, soy una pelota que solo se la pasa estudiando. Eso no es verdad, me gusta ser amable con los profesores, y no necesito estudiar para sacar buenas notas.

Pero la importancia de esto es el porqué corro por los pasillos. Es porqué hoy termina la inscripción de clubes y yo y mi mejor amiga Utau, que tiene gustos parecidos a los míos y el mismo sueño queremos abrir un coro parecido al de nuestra serie preferida, Glee.

Esperemos que eso no conlleve granizados.

¡Aquí no hay maquinas de granizado!

Tiro los papeles que había que rellenar en la sala del consejo estudiantil y voy volando a la cafetería para comer y pasar con Utau el resto del recreo.


	2. 1 Who Says

**1. Who says?**

— ¡Amu! ¿Me escuchas? — Me grita Utau a la oreja.

— Eh...claro...¿que decías? — Respondo un tanto cohibida.

— ¡Que necesitamos más miembros en el coro! — me respondé esta con un tono parecido al de una madre que regaña a su hijo — No podemos ser solo nostras dos.

— ¡Hagamos una actuación llamativa! Cantemos una buena canción, una que sea conocida y... — Utau me calla señalando a Kukai que se acerca a donde estamos sentadas para recoger su pelota.

— Como le odio — dice mi amiga en cuanto el ya esta lejos — Tu idea no es mala, pero el problema es que tu eres tan tímida que serías incapaz. ¿Colgamos carteles?

— ¡Puedo hacerlo! Sabes que amo cantar y algún día tendré que perder el miedo escénico, ¿no crees? — respondo, un tanto enfadada aunque se que ella tiene parte de razón.

— Vale...Lo probaremos, a ver si conseguimos atraer a alguien — me responde Utau, aunque su rostro muestra dudas — ¿Y que cantamos? — me pregunta.

— Pues Love the way you lie o Who says o Born this way o... — voy sugiriendo canciones mientras siento que mi amiga me ignora.

— Who says es perfecta para nostras — Me dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Tu crees? — Pregunto, un tanto perpleja.

— Vamos...¿No estás harta de que te roben, se burlen de ti y sobretodo te insulten? Yo creo que esta canción es nuestra canción, y se la dedico a Tsukiyomi y Souma — contesta poniendo énfasis en la palabra nuestra.

— Mejor no se la dediques. Con lo cortos que son, quizás hasta se lo toman como un halago.

Continuamos hablando durante un buen rato, planificando cuando y donde debemos cantar y que ropa debemos llevar, entre otras cosas. Lo primordial es hacer la actuación lo más visual posible. Eso es lo que decidimos.

"¿Quien dijo que no eras perfecta? ¿Quien dijo que no vales la pena?" Esas frases de la canción resuenan en mi cabeza durante el resto del horario de clases. Vuelvo a sentir risas a mis espaldas y no hago más que desear una y otra vez que me dejen en paz.

Entre la penúltima y la ultima hora Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el ser más pesado de la tierra, también conocido por "¡Que guapooo!" por la población femenina del instituto, se me acerca para "hablar".

— Hola enana. ¿Como va la vida por ahí abajo? — Gruño, soy solo diez centímetros más baja que él. Intento ignorarlo y finjo sumergirme en las páginas del libro de Japones, aunque en realidad me parece una cosa muy aburrido. — Chicos, mirar a la fracasada esta. ¡Creo que se casará con su libro de lengua! — Dice con una amplia sonrisa en su cara — Será el único capaz de soportar su pelotismo. Chicos, se escucha boing, boing, boing...¿es una pelota? Ah, no, es Hinamori — Intentó desconectar leyendo de verdad lo que pone — Oh, ¿estas estudiando? Lo siento, creo que te he molestado. Chicos, ¿cantamos una canción? — Un escalofrió me recorre cuando empiezan a decir esa estrofa que tanto odio — Empollona gilipollas, pelota bota bota, lameculos y te encanta. Hinamori, ella es baja y nada guapa. A los profes se camela y lo hace porqué le gusta. Nació siendo vieja, amargada y agarrada. — No puedo evitarlo y mientras Ikuto y su grupo de coristas cantan eso, y aunque la letra no tenga ninguna lógica, se me escapan algunas lagrimas y me pregunto si es que el profesor no llegará nunca.

Cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y entierro la cabeza en ellos. Noto que dejan de cantar y que se apartan de mí para ir a sus sitios.

No le doy importancia. No me importa nada en estos momentos.

— ¿Te pasa algo Amu? — me pregunta una voz dulce mientras una mano se posa en mi espalda — Daré parte al consejo de padres y se procederá a su expulsión de inmediato. — Es él. Delegado del grupo, vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, siempre tranquilo y relajado, parece que jamás se altere. Jamás. Siempre intenta animarme y es de los pocos en este instituto que no se mete conmigo, pero nunca he estado muy unida a él.

— No, no hace falta — digo medio sollozando, aunque ya deje de llorar — pero gracias por preocuparte por mi, de verdad. — Él me sonríe mientras su larga melena azul se aleja ya que ya entró la profesora de guardia a quien alguien fue a buscar al ver que no llegaba el profesor.

Me obligo a mí misma a olvidar ese episodio y me paso la tarde con Utau decidiendo que llevar. Terminamos decidiéndonos por mechas que se van cuando te lavas el pelo, ella rosas y yo rubias, para crear contraste entre ambas, el pelo totalmente suelto, sombra de ojos muy leve, gloss, una camiseta que nos compramos las dos igual porqué nos encanto, en la que pone "Awesome in my way", asombrosa a mi manera, y unos vaqueros pitillos.

Como tenemos que ir con el uniforme, nos cambiaremos en los primeros cinco minutos de la hora de la comida y actuaremos cuando la cafetería esté más llena.

El reloj avanza con una lentitud sorprendente. Ikuto y su grupo no se me han acercado hoy, pero tampoco me relajo, podrían atacar en cualquier momento. Quizás soy demasiado débil, si aún después de todo ese tiempo me preocupo por lo que me digan esos.

Aunque no se si por bien o por mal, solo quedan tres minutos para que toque el timbre.

En un intento para relajarme, empiezo a dibujar notas musicales en mi cuaderno, ignorando todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Hoy va a ser mi día, este va a ser mi momento. Debería dejar de comerme la cabeza y pensar solo en eso.

Pero si fuera tan fácil no me habría pasado todo el día preocupada.

Y suena el timbre. Recojo tan rápido como puedo y voy hacia los baños. Utau está en otra aula, no se si saldrá después que yo o si ya salió.

El comedor está lleno de gente cuando yo y mi amiga entramos, la una al lado de la otra, con nuestro atuendo listo para al espectáculo.

Como no tenemos ningún escenario, y pese a que sabemos que nos van a reñir nos subimos en la única mesa que queda libre. No es que sea mala, es que está al lado del contenedor, pero desde aquí podemos enchufar nuestro reproductor con la música de fondo y la acústica y la iluminación no son del todo malas.

Nadie repara en nosotras mientras hacemos los preparativos. Llevo todo el día repasando por dentro la canción, y además es una de mis preferidas, de manera que me la se de memoria.

El caso es que nadie repara en nosotras hasta que la música empieza a sonar.

— Wouldn't wanna be anybody else. — la melodiosa voz de Utau empieza a llenar la sala cuando me doy cuenta de que ya me he perdido. ¡No he empezado a tiempo! Ella sigue cantando. Se que lo hace para que las dos no quedemos en ridículo, entonces aprecio su esfuerzo y me añado a mitad de frase a la canción, intentando ignorar mis miedos.

— ...told me I wasn't good enough...— Utau gira un poco la cabeza hacía mí sin que se note y me sonríe. Y des de ese punto logramos terminar la canción sin ningún problema más, incluso me atrevo a cantar la parte que acordamos que iba a cantar en solitario.

Cuando la música termina tenemos todas las miradas de los presentes posadas en nosotras. ¡Y nos aplauden! Vale, no son muchas las personas que hacen eso, apenas sí dos chicos de un curso superior y un grupito de chicas de nuestro curso, los demás nos miran con cara de incredulidad.

— ¡Gracias! — Utau es la primera en romper el silencio — Veréis, yo y mi amiga Amu hemos creado una especie de coro, pero con canciones modernas y estamos buscando miembros.

— ¡Os esperamos en el aula 247 todas las tardes esta semana y los martes y jueves desde la semana que viene la semana que viene! — Lo hice, no se como, pero hable en publico delante de un montón de personas. ¡Yo, que temo que me pregunten en clase por tener que abrir la boca en presencia de mis compañeros!

Esta tarde no se ha presentado nadie, ni de los que aplaudieron ni de los que se quedaron mirando. ¡Pero no me desanimo, aún quedan tres semanas hasta que se cierren las inscripciones para unirte a un club, y con que seamos cinco ya es suficiente!

De camino a casa pasa por mí lado Tsukiyomi, que regresa del entrenamiento de fútbol.

— Tienes una linda voz — me dice cuando esta a solo medio metro de mí, luego sigue andando y no mira hacía atrás una sola vez. Y por mi mente corré una pregunta. ¿Existen dos Ikutos? Yo misma conozco la respuesta. Parece que mueva a la gente, pero la gente le mueve a él. Necesita que le alaben, que le digan lo genial que es. En el fondo es tan débil como yo o más. Vivimos en la misma dirección y fuera del instituto me salida y me trata bien, pero no me da explicaciones. No las necesito. Hace lo que la gente espera que haga, porqué tiene demasiado miedo a no ser popular.

O eso es lo que creo.


	3. 2 We are young

**2. We are young**

— Hoy tampoco vino nadie. — comento, alicaída. — A este paso tendremos que cerrar el club.

— ¡De eso nada! — me grita Utau — ¡Eres una pesimista! Ya verás como pronto tenemos esto lleno de gente.

— Y ese pronto...¿cuando será? — la miro, inquiriendo una respuesta que no llega. — Ya han pasado dos semanas des de que dimos el conciertoy empapelamos todo el instituto.

Seguimos andando, calladas, hacía la sala del club. Los pasillos del centro están bastante vacíos y silenciosos, con excepción de alguna que otra persona que llega tarde a sus actividades. Cada vez que pasamos por una ventana que da a la pista de fútbol mi amiga mira con odio a Souma.

Cuando al fin llegamos nos sorprende encontrar ahí a nuestra profesora de música, una mujer de cabellos entre rojo y castaño oscuro, una sonrisa tímida y unos ojos grises ocultos detrás de las gafas que nos observa.

— Esto — titubeo, sorprendida.

— Ahora mismo estamos en horario de actividades extraescolares y nosotras tenemos asignada esta sala. — le dice mi amiga mientras vuelca sobre la mesa papeles con letras de canciones.

— Bueno, hay una norma en los clubes, y es que no pueden funcionar sin el aval de un profesor. — Contesta, de forma fría, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

— Teníamos intención de solicitar uno en cuando consiguiéramos los miembros necesarios. — Dice Utau.

— A este paso, nunca. — Contesto yo, entristecida.

— De todas formas...— nos recorre con la mirada y un escalofrío me recorre a mí. — ¡Quiero escucharos cantar! — Esas palabras las dice con una gran y alegre sonrisa.

— Vale... — contesto, consternada. — Un momento...¿¡significa eso que va a hacerse cargo de nuestro club! — Pregunto, muy sorprendida.

— Depende — su mirada es, en este caso, enigmática.

— ¿De qué? — Interviene mi amiga.

— Obviamente... — nos vuelve a escrutar con la mirada — de si me gusta vuestro estilo, vuestra forma de cantar.

Después de decir eso abandonó la sala alegando que tenía exámenes que corregir y prometió regresar al cabo de una semana.

Tras la euforia inicial Utau y yo intentamos decidir que cantar y descartando canción tras canción nos dieron las siete.

Ahora estamos sentadas en un banco en el parque. Llevamos el abrigo del uniforme ya que pese a estar a finales de Abril aún hace bastante frío. Yo bebo un chocolate caliente, lentamente, intentando que no se me queme la lengua y ella un refresco de naranja. No decimos nada. Yo se que en su mente, está analizando todas las canciones y tanteando cual sería la mejor. Y aunque yo lo intente no logro centrarme en eso, quizás por que estoy pesimista y creo que no va a venir nadie o porqué me despisto incluso con el vuelo de una paloma. El caso es que ahora mismo mi cabeza no está por la labor. Me meto la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y tanteo hasta encontrar algo lo suficientemente pequeño para jugar con él. Un trozo de papel. Al darme cuenta lo saco y lo desdoblo, recordando de pronto su remitente.

"_¿Cómo os va el coro?" _

Ese idiota... sabe bien como NO nos va. Hago una bolita con la nota y la arrojo hacía el costado, dándole a Utau y haciendo que salga de su estancamiento.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea? — Me inquiere, emocionada. Niego con la cabeza. — Deberíamos ir tirando — Dice, un poco decaída.

— Tienes razón — Le contesto mientras me levanto y me arreglo la bolsa.

Andamos la una al lado de la otra hasta que llegamos a una separación. Allí cada una se va por su lado. Intento despedirme de mi amiga pero me sorprende ver que mientras yo andaba despistada ella ya se ha puesto los auriculares. Son las ocho y cuarenta, y el parque me queda bastante lejos de casa. Podría coger el metro pero prefiero andar. Enciendo mi iPod y selecciono un CD de Glee. Tampoco es que ellos lo tengan más fácil, pero lo parece...

Cuando ya he hecho la mitad del camino observo una característica y molesta cabellera azul a pocos pasos de mí. Me sorprende ver que viene de la dirección contraria al instituto. ¿No fue hoy a entrenamiento?

Sacudo la cabeza e intento no pensar más en él. Aminoro el paso y me aseguro de que sigue andando. Mas como si sintiera mi presencia camina cada vez más lento hasta quedar a pocos metros de mí. Sin poderlo evitar, termino pasando por su lado.

— Vaya — su voz, su irritante voz me taladra el cerebro — ¿Cómo os va con el coro?

— ¿Te importa? — le espeto, molesta.

— No me hace falta preguntar. Ya se que mal. — La sonrisa que me dirige al pronunciar esas palabras me produce arcadas. — Y no se porqué, no me sorprende.

— ¡Tú! — una luz se ilumina en mi cabeza — No se cómo ni porqué, pero tienes algo que ver con el hecho de que nadie se acerque por allí.

— No creas. Estar cerca vuestro ya es suficiente como para alejar a todo el mundo. Por no hablar de vuestra total falta de talento. — La mirada de odio que le dirijo es una de esas que van cargadas con misiles.

— Sabes, hay personas que tratan problemas como el tuyo. El primer paso es aceptarlo — Le digo.

— ¿De que coño estás hablando, enana? — Esas palabras más que decirlas las escupe. Un escalofrío me recorre.

— Bueno, quizás encuentres a alguien que te pueda arreglar lo de la cara, pero me refería a lo del celebro. Tratamiento completo. Extracción del elemento podrido, limpieza, eliminación y unos cinco años de psicólogo. — Tras decir eso empiezo a andar, mas él me agarra el brazo. — ¿Qué?

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no te ganes enemigos tan poderosos — tras eso, me suelta. Le miro, sorprendida.

— Vale, antes aclarame una cosa... ¿¡Si hay una posibilidad de que seamos enemigos, que mierda somos ahora! — Le grito, más que preguntar.

— ¿Ahora? Supongo que solo somos dos jóvenes que se aborrecen. — Le escruto con la mirada.

— ¿Te leíste el diccionario de cabo a rabo? Bueno, no, eso sería imposible para un analfabeto como tu. En todo caso, escuchaste el audio-libro. — Ahora es el quien me escruta. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. En el momento en que baja la mirada salgo corriendo.

Llego a mi casa cansada y sudada, pero más relajada. Giro la cabeza para ver si me ha seguido, pero no hay ni rastro de él.

Así que...¿somos dos jóvenes que se aborrecen? Menuda forma de decirlo.

Después de cenar, me siento delante del ordenador y sin saber porqué tecleo esas palabras en Google.

Chorrada, nada que ver...

"_We are young (Somos jovenes) – Glee Cast"_

¡Eso es! Aunque me duela, tengo que admitir que he tenido una buena idea gracias a él.

Cojo el móvil y llamo a Utau.

— ¿Sí? — Escucho al otro lado de la linea.

— ¡We are young! — grito, emocionada.

— Ya se que somos jóvenes. ¿Algo más interesante para decirme? — me inquiere, claramente molesta.

— No, eso no, boba. La canción, la de Glee. — le contesto.

— Oye, pues no me parece mala idea. — Puedo notar que está sonriendo.

— Cuando salió nos pasamos el día tarareándola, sólo hará falta que la perfeccionemos un poco. — le respondo, emocionada.

— ¡Es verdad! — me contesta, feliz. — ¿Algo más que me quieras comentar? — me inquiere. Pienso en decirle mis sospechas sobre Ikuto, pero me muerdo el labio al recordar su mano agarrando fuertemente mi brazo. Aún me duele solo recordarlo.

— Nada. — y tras decir eso, le cuelgo.

Hemos pasado la semana entera ensayando. Creo que incluso cantamos mientras dormíamos, al menos en mi caso estoy prácticamente segura. Ya sólo quedan dos semanas y no se inscribió nadie. De todas formas, nuestras esperanzas no decaen. Durante la hora de música, es una pena que solo tengamos una a la semana, la profesora no pareció prestarnos más atención que a los demás, de todas formas, seguimos con la teoría de música clásica y no tocó cantar.

Queda poco menos de una hora y Utau y yo estamos sentadas en el mismo banco que la ultima vez observando las nubes sin decir nada. Estamos a finales de mes, y la paga ya no nos llega para comprar bebida alguna.

— Si queremos llegar a tiempo al instituto tenemos que tomar el metro. — me dice mi amiga, rompiendo el silencio. — A veces me pregunto si no gastamos más viniendo a este parque por el abono del metro que en cualquier otra cosa.

— Bueno, es tan lindo.

— Sí — conviene ella, pese a que ambas sabemos que detrás de eso está el hecho de que está lo suficientemente alejado del centro y es lo suficientemente grande para que no nos encontremos a nadie de nuestras clases.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a andar por el camino de grava. Realmente me gustaría ir al Central Park algún día, pero si este ya nos parece grande no me imagino cuando tardaría en recorrer ese. Al final, en la acera de en frente, está la estación de metro.

Pese a que tardamos lo nuestro y vamos hablando, al llegar aún queda un cuarto de hora para las cinco. En la puerta están algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol hablando con el conserje y nos alegramos al ver que no son ni Souma ni Tsukiyomi. Después de que Utau les salude y yo baje la cabeza e intente mirar hacía otro lado, entramos y subimos.

En el instituto solo quedan los alumnos que ya están aquí para hacer otra actividad, y me fijo mucho, intentando ver una cara desconocida, pero no lo consigo. Parece que hoy tampoco será el día, pero con un poco de suerte daremos un paso hacía adelante con esto.

Para nuestra sorpresa al entrar en la aula, la profesora ya está ahí.

— Bien. — nos sonríe. — Aún no son las cinco, pero podéis aprovechar este tiempo de sobra para calentar.

Asentimos con la cabeza y empezamos por hacer un par de ejercicios de coger aire, luego ejercitamos las cuerdas vocales y terminamos calentando cantando la escala en diferentes coros. Yo no había hecho esto antes, pero Utau de pequeña estaba en una coral y me enseñó mucho sobre el mundo de la música. La verdad es que antes de conocer a Utau yo simplemente pensaba que tenía una buena voz pero que no tenía posibilidades de ser alguien en ese mundo, por más que fuera mi sueño. Pero ella me enseñó que no debemos rendirnos ni una sola vez, que por más que caigamos debemos levantarnos, que nunca debes dar la espalda a un sueño, y más si tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de él. Pero sobretodo me enseñó que por separado ya eramos grandes y que juntas podemos comernos el mundo.

Las cinco en punto. Hemos apartado las mesas esta mañana en el recreo y la sala nos parece muy espaciosa. La profesora dice que podemos empezar y Utau le da al botón de play para que el instrumental envuelva todo el ambiente. Yo empiezo a cantar.

— Give me a second I I need to get my story straight...— siento como las palabras salen de mi boca sin ser yo muy consciente de estar pronunciándolas. Simplemente se elevan y se que lo hacen con fuerza.

— And I know i gave it to your months ago...— es el turno de mi amiga, y las palabras salen de ella con una fuerza idéntica a la que creí emanar yo hasta hace un instante.

La verdad es que desde ese momento todo va genial, tanto las partes en solitario como las partes en dúo y cuando terminamos me siento genial.

La música deja de sonar y escucho un aplauso que viene desde la mesa de la profesora.

— Entonces...¿le ha gustado? — pregunta Utau, expectante.

— Sí — dice. Resta en silencio quizás dos minutos, incluso más, haciendo que nos mantengamos en hastías — A mí, y creo que al resto de personas que hay en el centro — tardo casi diez segundos en asimilar sus palabras pero en cuanto lo hago siento que me voy a desmayar.

— ¿Los altavoces estaban prendidos? —preguntó, tan flojo que dudo que se me escuche tres pasos más allá de donde estoy, sin embargo, ella asiente con la cabeza.

— ¡Pero...— empieza a quejarse Utau, pero no sigue, porqué llaman a la puerta, que está entreabierta. Entra una chica un poco más baja que nosotras, de cabello castaño anaranjado recogido en dos colas. Tira de un chico rubio con fuerza para obligarlo a que le siga.

— Hola, soy Yaya, y este es mi amigo Tadase. Nos interesaría apuntarnos a vuestro coro. — dice la muchacha, con una sonrisa enorme.

— Eso lo dirás por ti — refunfuña el chico rubio e intenta zafarse de nuevo — Habrá que aguantarse. — suspira al fin.

Bueno, aquí Wui-chan actualizando después de muchos, muchos, muchos milenios y con un final de capítulo que no es que no me convenza mucho, es que no me convence en nada, pero tras tanto tiempo intentando sacar algo, esto es lo que mejor salió. Y ya puedo tachar esto de mi lista de tareas pendientes, que llevaba ahí bastante tiempo.

Bueno, algunos detalles que quiero aportar para el mejor entendimiento de la historia:

La Academia en la que estudian Amu y Utau, se encuentra en un barrio céntrico de una ciudad mediana sin concertar, pero que NO es Tokyo. Reúne las dos secundarias de ahí en Japón, la baja (obligatoria) y la alta (no obligatoria). Amu, Utau, Ikuto y Kukai van a primero de la alta, y Tadase y Yaya a tercero de la baja, o sea que son un año más pequeños. No comparten instalaciones pero si director y por lo tanto mismo sistema de altavoces.

Otro detalle sería la paga de Amu, que rondaría los 1500 yenes, y si, suena a mucho, y más tras escuchar a Misae, pero ya diré el que más tarde.

Lo ultimo que quería decir es si les gustaría que pusiera un traser (algunas frases sueltas) del siguiente capítulo al final de cada uno.

~Besos.


End file.
